Raven: Dinotrux
Raven: DinoTrux is a 2007 dinosaur movie. Grema and her warrior friends help several dinosaur-like mechanical machines in Las Vegas to stop D-Structs and his forces of destruction: by building, of course. It was released on November 10. Cast * Emma Grace - Grema * John Varney - Varna * Kerry Aniston - Kenra * Aled Diamond - Dialed * Sonia Durkin - Kinia * Naeem Patel - Napat * Laura Hannah - Lauha * Ross Kall - Roska * Adam Ghadr - Ghada * Lara Oak - Oklar * Hayley Ishwood - Ishal * Carlos Ersan - Ersca * Harriet Skyaski - Skiha * Sammy Ash-Dyan - Dyasa * Kam Warner - Warka * Sophie Hughs - Huiso * Andrew Francis - Ty Rux * Richard Ian Cox - Revvit * Brian Dummond - Dozer * Matt Hill - Ton-Ton * Ashleigh Ball - Skya * Trevor Devall - Garby * Doron Bell Jr. - Waldo * Fred Ewanuick - Click-Clack * Cree Summer - Ace * Paul Dobson - D-Structs * Heather Doerksen - Xee * Brian Orosco - Himself * Levi Meeuwenberg - Himself * Isaac Caldiero - Himself * Dan Yager - Himself * Karson Voiles - Himself * Sean Bryan - Himself * Brent Steffensen - Himself * Brian Arnold - Himself * Rebekah Bonilla - Herself Chapters * Chapter 1: Grema, Ultimate Warrior * Chapter 2: Welcome To Las Vegas * Chapter 3: Meet The Dinotrux Team * Chapter 4: Fixing The Road * Chapter 5: Playground Construction * Chapter 6: Recycling With The Wind * Chapter 7: Key Trap * Chapter 8: A Roaring Good Time * Chapter 9: Build The Fountain * Chapter 10: Battle Stations Ready! * Chapter 11: The Globe Of Fun * Chapter 12: Skya The Battering Ram * Chapter 13: D-Structs's Last Stand * Chapter 14: Safe and Sound Songs * Reach Out * Go Big Or Go Home - American Authors (end credits) * Superheroes - The Script (end credits) Obstacles Stage 1 # Timbers # Propeller Bar (21 villain fails) # Silk Slider (28 villain fails) # Jumping Spider (37 villain fails) # Half-Pipe Attack (12 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Spinning Bridge (12 villain fails) # Triple Swing Stage 2 # Hang Slider # Double Salmon Ladder # Unstable Bridge # Balance Tank # Metal Spin # Wall Lift Stage 3 # Roulette Cylinder # Doorknob Grasper # Floating Boards # Ultimate Cliffhanger # Bungee Rope Climb # Hang Climb # Spider Flip # Flying Bar Stage 4 # Rope Climb (80 ft.) Results (Stage 1) * Time Limit: 145 seconds Results (Stage 2) * Time Limit: 105 seconds Results (Stage 3) Results (Stage 4) * Time Limit: 30 seconds Cliffhanger Is there any key to the solution of this monstrous scheme? Will Skrap-It really be skeletonized and Jamie Jam waxed and then notched?? Keep keen-edged, keen-witted and keep watching!! Tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Category:Dinosaur Movies Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:2007 Category:Raven: Dinotrux